I'll Let You Know
by Bajita
Summary: Enough was enough. Leah was getting off the res and had no desire to look back. Would she ever find the pieces of her shattered life? ONE SHOT, Post BD, AH, AU, Rated M for language


**A/N: This OS came roaring through my brain the other night and WOULD NOT let go of me until I wrote it down. I don't feel this is one of my better works but definitely one of my more persistent. ;)**

**As always, SM owns Twilight and the characters. I'm just playing with a little What If.**

* * *

><p>The road passed by me at what should have been an alarming rate but I couldn't bring myself to care. The sooner I made it out of the drippy, vampire overrun, depressing state of Washington, the better. I finally made the decision to leave and I was embracing it with every fiber of my being. I have needed this release, this freedom for a very long time. Graduating from the University of Washington with a degree in Forest and Wildlife Management had been my ticket out. The day I was offered my first job, I jumped on it. I didn't care where it took me as long as it wasn't here.<p>

The clouds overhead went dark, bringing the constant threat of rain to reality as I was nearing the state line into Oregon. I refused to look back over my shoulder. Nothing was making me go back. Beyond my mom and Seth, I had no reason to reconsider my actions. As the first raindrops started to fall on my visor, I let my mind wander over everything that had happened.

Sam had imprinted on my cousin, seriously breaking my heart.

Dad was dead.

I phased into a wolf, effectively making me part of Sam's Pack, which was its own form of Hell all in itself.

Everyone imprinted around me, watching as they found their soul mates through some _mystical_ intervention.

I hated imprinting with a fucking passion.

I wasn't going to fool myself. There would be no perfect guy for me. I had allowed myself to wallow in a pit of loneliness and despair for a very, very long time, turning my every word and thought into spite and rage. My pack wrote me off as a hateful bitch, but what it proved to me was something more. None of them had truly made much of an effort to get to know me, to know why I was so angry all the time.

With the exception of one.

Embry.

Not a year ago, we both decided to make our own futures instead of waiting for the Great Spirit to point us in the right direction. We were sitting around yet another bonfire late one night when we realized that we were the only ones not paired up. Everyone else had either left or was busy wrapping themselves up entirely in their mate. I looked at him. He looked at me. Mentally, we both said "Fuck this." Then that night went down in the history books for both of us. Both of us howling as we made love under the full moon in a rocky alcove on First Beach. Neither of us really expected anything to come of our moment of lust at first.

That night turned into six months of hungry eyes and almost nightly love making wherever we decided to do so. We enjoyed each other's company and the sex was simply amazing when we both came to terms with the fact that it was sex for sex's sake, no obligations, no ties. We lost ourselves in each other's bodies, forgetting the loneliness that had once smothered us.

As time passed and what had started out as just a physical release started to slowly evolve into something more. I noticed that Embry always put me in front of him when it came time to load up our plates with food over at Sam's place. He never once made me feel like I was a consolation prize or the last wall flower left at a Pack gathering. His soft words would calm me. His tender touch could soothe me. I slowly began to believe that we belonged together…for the long run.

Then, everything changed. In a split second, my life was shattered into a million pieces.

Embry had run into Forks to get a car part for Jake. He was headed back to the Rabbit, ready to go back to the res, when it happened. He heard someone trip to his right, dropping things out of a bag. Kindness was ingrained in every pore of that boy. He turned, immediately bending over to help the person gather up the items, the apple that was threatening to roll away. Embry turned his head to return the apple in his hand. His eyes caught hers and the imprint took hold. Katie was his.

I was nothing now but a memory….

With a growl and a mental shake, I sped my bike up. I did not need to be doing this to myself. I had a long ride ahead of me. The Smoky Mountains of Tennessee were destined to be my new home. I had accepted their Forest Ranger position. Apparently, they had seen on my resume that I was native and jumped on the opportunity to have me work for them. I didn't hesitate and I sure as hell would not look back.

This was the change that I craved.

* * *

><p><em>A year later…<em>

"Ok, Monica, all you need to do is lock up for the night. You got it, girl?" I smirked over at her. She was a middle aged, country girl, happily married and had become my best friend.

"Hell yeah, I got this. You go on and grab yourself a tall, dark and handsome tonight." Monica wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Don't forget to give me details on Monday!" She laughed as I made for the door.

"You do know that your husband probably wouldn't care much for you indulging so often in the sordid details of my one night stands?" I lean against her desk. "I mean Perry is a great man but there's not a man out there that doesn't have his own set of insecurities." I raise a brow at her.

"Psssht….don't you worry none about me and Perry." She leaned forward at her desk like she was going to share a deep dark secret. "My man doesn't care if I look at the menu…as long as I don't order." Monica shuffled some papers, tidying up her desk. "Now go on before all the good ones get taken."

With a snort and a wave of my hand, I head out the door. Monica was incorrigible but I couldn't admit that she had done wonders for my ego. She had grown up a local girl in a family of 6 boys. She could put up with my "cranky" side as she called it without ever showing any intimidation or fear. In fact, she did the opposite when my anger grew, threatening to explode all over the place. Rather than stand down to avoid the wrath that was sure to come, she got in my face, giving as good as she got. I had to admire her moxy. She was like a bulldog, not giving up or in. Within a month, we were close friends. Her kids thought of me as their aunt since they had nothing but uncles and not once did I complain. It felt nice to have a family feeling now and then without any of the ties or responsibilities that normally came with it.

I walked into my small apartment just outside of the Pigeon Forge city limits; my hands automatically unzipping my jacket as I started to come out of my uniform. I enjoyed my job, working with the land and the people, bringing harmony to them both as much as I could. I enjoyed the tours that I gave as I walked through the reserve, pointing out both flora and fauna with a now expert hand. As the days turned into weeks and months here, it was if I could feel my heart begin to heal. I was beginning to feel whole again.

One other great aspect of my job was that I had immediate access to a very large forest allowing me to phase whenever I needed. I normally phased in on Monday nights to touch base with Jake back home. He had stepped as Alpha after I left which made keeping in touch with the Pack much easier. We had learned quickly that the distance did not break our pack bond. At first, Jake with his usual cheerful demeanor chattered on about what was going on at the res but he soon learned that I had no interest in keeping up with anyone outside of him, Seth and mom. Then, our conversations became routine and….well, expected.

***flashback to last Monday***

_Hey Jake._

_What's up Lee?_ Did you find any rabid squirrels this week? He teased.

_That was a onetime occurrence, Jake. I think I'm the only one who's ever been charged by a squirrel who was frothing at the mouth and ready to go for my jugular._ I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of that little tree rat as it tried its best to jump up at me with a frenzied look in its eyes.

Jake went quiet, keeping his mind clear of the current memories of our pack family. Instead, he focused his eyes on the res, specifically the street where our house sat. Through him, I could see that mom had been hard at work in her flower gardens again or the fact that Seth had finally talked mom into letting him get a motorcycle. It did my heart good to see that they were doing well.

I sighed, my heart calming the small twinge of homesickness that would pop up now and then.

_When are you coming home Lee Lee? We miss you._

I stopped by a stream for a drink, sitting down on my haunches with a huff. _I'll let you know, Jake._

_Take care of yourself, ok? _

Then, I felt him phase out. The night time was slowly turning into dawn as I sat by that stream, simply watching my surroundings and thinking. Unable to bring myself out of my thoughts, I wondered if I would ever go back to what I had once called home.

***end flashback***

* * *

><p>Walking into the bar, I remove my bandana from my head and brushed my hand over my hair. The wonderful thing about having been "blessed" with Native American hair is that it almost always looked great, even if it was windblown. Not that I was there to impress anyone, I only came in to unwind. I feel the tension roll off of me as I heard my name called from the bar.<p>

"Hey Leah!" Nate called with a grin. He greeted me the same way every week as he poured another beer from his post behind the bar. He knew all of the regulars.

I had been coming to this watering hole every Friday night since I had settled into my apartment. I preferred Two Rivers Bar because it was relaxed and did not have that air of desperation that I could feel at most any other place nor was it a tourist trap. I knew that here, I could be me, Leah Clearwater, and no one judged.

"Here you go, hon." He slid a shot of tequila with a Corona chaser in front of me as I took my favorite spot along the bar. I liked being able to see the door and the small performance stage at the same time.

"Thanks Nate." Settling into my seat, I picked up my shot and tilted it back. My eyes closed as the burn hit my throat momentarily. Leaning forward, I picked up my beer with a smile as I relaxed into the familiar atmosphere.

Nate leaned against the bar with a playful grin. "When are you going to marry me, Leah?" He asked me every week. I knew he was interested in me but he knew that I was in no way returning his interest. "You know you love me." He would smirk as his hands moved to pour another shot.

"I'll let you know." Shaking my head, I picked up my second shot with a chuckle. We played this game every week without fail. I had no intention of ever getting involved with him or any other man for that matter. I was enjoying just being me.

It had taken me long enough. When I had left the res, I felt shattered into a million pieces. In my mind, I felt like anyone understood me back on the res. No one cared. Yeah, there was mom and Seth, but I needed more than that. I had allowed myself to spiral downward after Embry's imprint. I had allowed myself to begin to believe the lies that I was swirling through my head.

This place had changed me. I now had friends. I had a great job that didn't stress me out. I had a home of my own. I had it all. I was no longer as bitter or angry. I had become a softer Leah, not that anyone back home would ever believe that that could happen. I had changed for the better without the help of any other shifter, vampire, witch, unicorn or whatever. I did not in any way need the Supernatural. All it had done to me was screw my life up, making merely existing too painful to bear. I was better off without its interference.

Heaving a sigh, I picked up my beer, bringing to my lips as the first strings of electric guitar music filled the air. Two Rivers always had live music on Friday nights. Tonight was no different. I watched as the small dance floor started to fill, mostly with barely legal women who just wanted to let loose for the night. I shook my head. I'd never be one of those little groupies.

"Tony is supposed to be an up and coming." Nate spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? Then why is he playing here?" I set my now empty beer down. "Shouldn't be playing anywhere else for better publicity?"

Nate shrugged. "Don't know, but from what I heard before we opened, that boy can tear up those strings." He turned to take an order from the waitress.

I throw my empty bottle into the trash can behind the bar. Another habit of mine, cleaning up after myself. Maybe this is why Nate proposed every weekend. I clean up after myself. I snort.

* * *

><p>The night had been festive. The regulars took up their posts along the bar as the music flowed around us and the drinks were refilled. Laughing and chatting with my friends, I paid no mind to the band on the stage. One of the girls next to me said something about the band traveling out of state to record for an upcoming record deal. Another said that the lead singer was crazy hot, but then again, to that particular girl, anything with three legs was hot.<p>

I was on my fourth shot but I didn't bother keeping count. Alcohol couldn't touch me so I just made sure that I drank slowly enough once the party really picked up so that that no one could see the quantity of alcohol I could put away without getting in the least drunk. I could feel a faint fuzzy feeling around the edges of my perception but it in no way was able to keep me from being completely alert if needed. I had learned this small fact after many nights of partying with Paul, Embry and Jake out on La Push.

The final call for alcohol came out of Nathan. The masses rushed the bar with their requests as the band finished their last set of the night. I turned to my bar stool, watching as the waitress and Nate rushed to keep up with the orders. I felt the jostling of the people behind me even though none of them touched me. No one knew of my ability to shift into a wolf at a second's notice but apparently, they knew intuitively that trying to push me around was not a good idea. I knew that I could handle my own if need be but it had never been an issue here.

Out of nowhere, an elbow catches me in the shoulder from where I sat, causing me to drop my beer bottle. It splattered and poured down the edge of the bar and straight down my favorite skirt, completely soaking my shirt. "What the HELL?" I turned, ready to tear into whoever had done this.

A very drunk blond was giggling at a guy in the band, the drummer I think. "Oh….I'm sorry…." She lurches out again after the drummer. "I wanna go back to your place….you promised!" The desperation was pouring out of this girl's pores.

UGH.

The drummer was trying in vain to push her away. "I've already told you twice. You're not going anywhere, sugar." He shoves her again, making her land flailing in my lap, almost pushing me off of my stool. I was about to explode right there. My nostrils flare as anger fills me. I catch an odd scent but I push it away from me as I deal with the drunk blond on top of me.

"Whoa there…." A russet hand reached out, helping me up. "Are you ok?"

With a very low growl, I sit back up, pushing my hair back out of my face to see a very tall, handsome native in front of me. He had a broad shoulders and a slim waist. Raising my eyes to his, the world spun around me. I felt the cords tying me to the pack sever as the pull to him increased greatly. Everything inside me shifted as the moment happened.

His eyes narrowed and he inhaled. He looks wary. "Are you ok Miss? He asked again.

"I….you…." Shaking my head, I pushed myself off of my stool. "This can NOT be happening….NO!" I turned on the spot and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>My feet carried me straight into the forest behind the bar. I shed my clothes and stowed them in a convenient tree trunk. Phasing silently and quickly, I realized that I needed to reign in my emotions that were spinning out of control.<p>

_How could this have happened? Better yet, why did this happen? _My brain whirled with emotions that I never thought possible. I had no idea what to do about this or even IF I wanted to do something about it. I ran several miles, along the Appalachian Trail, trying to outrun the fact that I had imprinted. I came to a large lake and dropped to the ground with my head on my front paws. Fortunately for me, I was usually able to block my feelings, a necessity as the only girl surrounded by male wolves. However, I wasn't sure I could maintain that because what was running through me was stronger than anything I had ever dealt with before. After a good hour of listening to the water and night animals, my mind calmed and I turned to head back to my bike. Surely the lot was empty by now. I'd be able to get the hell out of there without any hassle.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she disappeared?" Tony yelled at Nate. "How is that fucking possible?!"<p>

"Look man, I don't know anything either, but I can't see her and I swear that I saw her head into the trees back here."

Nate turned around towards the tree line, frustrated. He actually did care about Leah and didn't want anything to happen to her. When she barged out of the bar like the devil himself was on her heels, he knew that something was wrong….very wrong.

Tony paced back and forth on the bar's small back porch. He did not understand why he was so anxious over this girl who just tried to get away from him. Maybe it was because he usually had the opposite effect on women or maybe it was because he actually had a conscience. It wasn't in him to let anyone suffer, regardless if he was to blame for causing it or not. He lit a cigarette as he sat down heavily on the back steps.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tony. Leah had never pulled something like this before. I swear she's level headed and as sweet as can be." Nate took a drag on his own cigarette, claiming the spot next to Tony. "I've always wondered what was going on with her though. I know she's single but I've not once seen her hook up with anyone. I've seen many guys try to make a move though but none of them have ever succeeded."

They sat quiet for several minutes when suddenly, Tony's head popped up as a scent carried on the breeze. It was her. She was walking out of the forest as if nothing had happened at all. She glared at him, heading straight for her motorcycle.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony growled as stubbed out his cigarette. Standing up, he was taller than most men, easily by half a foot. He was intimidating when he wanted to be.

Nathan's eyes darted between Tony and Leah, completely confused as to what was happening. He didn't want to leave Leah here alone. He would make sure that she made it out safely even though he didn't believe Tony would harm her.

With a sneer at Tony, she continued walking to her bike. "I'm headed home Nate. I'll see you next week." She took out her helmet, securing it on her head.

Nathan watched as she pulled out of the parking lot with a relieved sigh. Now, he was free of his self-imposed obligation to her. "I'm headed out now as well, Tony. See you round." He finished his cigarette before standing.

Tony watched the whole scene through wary eyes. He knew something wasn't right. She was hiding something underneath that calm demeanor that Nate would never understand. "Alright, see you. I'll be leaving in just a minute as well." He watched as Leah left on her bike and was soon followed by Nathan in his truck.

When he was sure that they were both on the road, he jumped into his car, rolling down the window, inhaling deeply. Following her would not be difficult, and in no time, he pulled up behind her, blocking her motorcycle into its parking spot by her apartment. He hopped out of his car, walked to her door and knocked.

* * *

><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!<p>

Cursing under my breath, I had just managed to change into some dry clothes when I flung the door open. "WHAT!?" Then I froze. It was him.

My breath was coming in great gulps and my pulse raced being this close to him again. I could feel the pull of our bond but would not allow myself to give in.

He had his hands on both sides of the door frame, a glare in his eye. "You did not answer my question."

"I sure as hell didn't. Now, go the Fuck Away!" I threw back at him.

"Oh, I don't think so." He smiled and I felt my knees go weak. "You know…and I know…that's not what you want, now is it?" He stepped into my apartment, with a smirk. His eyes…they weren't right.

This was the point at which my brain sputtered to a stop. Could he…? No….that couldn't be possible. I swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do. I wasn't afraid of him physically because I knew if I could shred vampires, then a simple human wouldn't be that difficult. I shut the door behind him.

"Fine, who are you and what do you want?" I pushed myself around him, heading for the kitchen. I wanted another beer if I was going to listen to what he hand to say.

"My name is Antonio Miguel Perez de Trujillo of the Navajo tribe, but you can call me Tony. Something happened back at that bar and I want you to explain it to me." He stated simply.

Walking back into the living room, I found him standing in front of my sofa, looking intently at the picture above it. I opened my beer and set his on the coffee table.

"Who painted that?" He gestured to the painting, his eyes never leaving it.

"Well, Tony, my cousin Raven painted it for me back home." I walked over to the window, trying to put more space between us.

"She's very talented." His head turned, his eyes now roamed over me. "Why a wolf?" He picked up the offered beer, opening it.

"According to my tribe's legends, my people are descended from wolves so we have more than a slight obsession with them." I took a swallow of beer, dropping the answer, not willing to take it any further.

Within a flash, I found him pinning me to the wall by the window. His mouth was by ear. He inhaled deeply. "You're not telling me everything." He moved his nose along my jawline, inhaling. "Why don't you tell me the truth? It will make all of this much easier. That is a painting of you, isn't it?" His eyes met mine, and they had a golden tinge to them. "Your people are not the only ones."

My only reply was "HOLY SHIT." I blinked a couple of times as I realized that there would be no fighting the imprint. "You're a shifter."

Then, the clothes started to come off. Neither of us stopped moving until we found ourselves at my bedside. The only sound between us was our heavy breathing because Tony felt the pull as strongly as I did. The only word spoken by both of us was MINE before we landed on the soft mattress. Hands moving and mouths consuming, we both accepted the bond that held us now and for always.

* * *

><p><em>Almost a week later…<em>

"That's the last of it." I added the last box to the moving truck we had rented. My bike was easily stowed because I didn't have that many possessions to carry with me. I was moving home and for once, I welcomed that thought. A new position for a forest ranger had appeared in the Olympic National Park. Given that I was native to the area and had great references, they quickly offered the job to me after a phone interview.

Monica stood beside me, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Lee." She sniffed.

I put my arms around her, holding her close. "We live in a modern world, hon. We can e-mail, skype, even call one another." I gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"I know but it won't be the same without you here. Why didn't they have an opening for a secretary at your new job?" She smiled.

"I'll let you know as soon as one opens up." I winked at her, knowing that she would never leave her home here in the Smokies.

Tony pulled up beside moving truck and took a now full cooler out of his car to place it in the front seat of the truck. "We're all set." He had agreed to let me say my goodbyes to Monica alone but the clock was ticking if we wanted to stay on schedule. He had one week to be in Seattle to start recording his first real album. There was no way we would let him be late for that big day.

With one last hug and a goodbye, I hopped into the truck with Tony following me. We drove down to the bar to use the parking lot. The apartment's lot wasn't that big and we needed the extra space to get the car trailer attached to the truck. I stood on the sidelines, watching as Tony positioned the car on the trailer. I realized that the pieces of my broken heart were mended. I had found peace in my life through my work. I had developed my own identity away from the Pack. Finally I had found my love in Tony.

I was whole again.

"Hey Tony?" I smiled. "Gimme a few more minutes." I gestured with my head to the tree line, smiling. "I just remembered one last thing that I need to do."

He smirked understanding. "Sure, I'll be right here."

Walking into the cover of the trees, I undressed and phased, easily picking up Jake's presence through the link.

_Leah? What's going on? Why are you checking in so early?_ His confusion and concern traveled through to me.

_Well, I wanted to let you know…._


End file.
